


Please Don't Call Me Judge

by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Light D/s, a little spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus
Summary: Benson and Rollins encounter one of the SVU judges at a lesbian club...
Relationships: Elana Barth/Amanda Rollins, Elana Barth/Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Elana Barth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God oh my God, Liv Liv Liv,” Amanda Rollins said with wide eyes, tapping Olivia’s arm with the back of her hand a little too hard to be considered subtle.

“Ow,” Olivia complained, signaling the bartender. “What?”

“Look,” Amanda practically squealed, now tugging on Olivia’s sleeve. “In the corner booth. _Look_ ,” she insisted.

Olivia so much wanted a drink, but she would never ignore Amanda so she turned her head, choking a little when she saw Judge Barth sitting fifty feet away. “Oh. Wow,” she said, trying to be casual as she turned back to the bar. “That’s a little surprising.”

“A little?” Amanda asked, practically dancing in place. “Come over when you get our drinks,” she said, kissing Olivia’s cheek and flashing her lover a sloppy grin as she headed for the judge’s table.

Olivia couldn’t help chuckling, patting Amanda’s ass on the blonde’s way by.

Amanda sauntered up to the unsuspecting woman and slid into the booth across from her.

Elana’s eyes widened as she recognized her guest, her heart starting to pound. “Detective Rollins,” she greeted the woman, trying to sound ‘normal’. She saw Lieutenant Benson heading toward them and her panic increased. “Look… whatever case you’re on, if it’s mine, consider me recused,” she rushed to say. “I don’t mix work with my personal life and I’m very discrete, so—”

Amanda interrupted her, gesturing between herself and the approaching Olivia. “We’re not—we’re not on a case,” she said, a cheeky little smile tugging one corner of her lips.

That information did not compute and Elana blinked. “Then what are you doing here?”

Amanda snorted out a laugh as Olivia reached them and nudged her over. “Probably the same thing you are,” she said, moving at the nudge to make room for her lover.

Olivia sat with a smirk, legs crossed under the table, and regarded the redhead. “Judge Barth,” she said by way of greeting. “I can’t say this is expected.”

“Nor can I,” Elana said, looking back and forth between the two of them. Smug predators, they looked like, she thought with gentle amusement. Her panic had at least subsided upon learning they were off the clock. She swirled her straw around in her drink, trying to figure out what the hell to say to them. “Look,” she finally said, not sure which of them to look at so she alternated. “I’m just here to let my hair down, you know?”

Olivia decided to let Amanda field that one. Rollins was definitely the bolder of the two of them when it came to things like this.

Amanda felt sparks igniting in her belly as she leaned over the table without thinking too much about consequences and pulled out the clip that was holding the judge’s hair, watching it tumble free. “So let your hair down,” she almost-whispered in a husky voice.

Elana gasped, pressing herself backward instinctively at Amanda’s advance but relaxing when the detective did something as blasé as literally letting her hair down. “I meant that as a metaphor,” she replied, running her fingers through it.

“Don’t mess it up,” Rollins protested, closing her fingers around the judge’s wrist and tugging it with her as she retreated back across the table.

Elana’s breath hitched at the contact and she stared at the slender fingers gripping her wrist, deciding that her night had just taken another turn. There was too much power in that gentle grip for it to be anything less than an offer. Her eyes shot to Olivia for both confirmation and to gauge the lieutenant’s level of comfort with the idea. Olivia was smirking at her, which meant she was two for two. “I can’t say this is where I pictured my night going,” she said slowly, relaxing her arm into Amanda’s grip. “I also can’t say there’s a more appealing offer anywhere in Manhattan.” She wasn’t going to outright say yes, not yet.

Amanda practically purred at the preliminary consent to proceed and ducked her head, laying a soft kiss to the underside of the judge’s wrist.

Olivia watched things get real as Elana’s eyelids fluttered. She shifted subtly in her seat, a growing ache between her thighs. She didn’t typically participate, but she liked to watch. Judge Barth, though? That might be too tempting to pass up. Amanda would probably come in her pants if she knew Olivia was tempted.

“I can’t say so either,” Rollins grinned, letting her thumb trace the spot her lips had just been. “And you don’t mind me being a little in charge, huh?” she asked coyly, tossing her bangs out of her eyes and biting her lip to complete the picture of feigned naivety she was going for.

Elana’s eyes tracked slowly down to where Detective Rollins was stroking her wrist, then just as slowly back up to the detective’s face as the blonde asked such a loaded question. She took in the coy expression and body language, trying to equate this picture of Amanda Rollins with the one she knew and figure out whether she was being manipulated or if the coyness was just supposed to be cute. “A little in charge?” she finally asked a return question.

“Mhmm,” Amanda drawled, continuing to stroke the judge’s wrist with her thumb, not offering any further clarification.

Elana was comfortable with her tendencies in the bedroom. Her discomfort had only been due to the potential crossover of personal and professional boundaries, not because she was uncertain of what she preferred. “Are you asking if I mind or are you letting me know your presumptions?”

“I’m askin’ if you mind,” Amanda finally relented. “Just because a lot of women in powerful careers like to give up control between the sheets doesn’t mean we all do. I don’t presume anything, Judge. That kind of thinking leads to too many misunderstandings.”

Elana definitely liked that answer. She turned the situation over a few times in her head before drawing in a slow breath and exhaling through her nose. A slight nod followed. “Then I don’t believe I’d mind.”

Amanda got a full-body shiver at that and dug her thumb harder into the judge’s wrist, unable to distinguish whose pulse she was feeling at the point of contact. “Well all right then. Now we’re gettin’ somewhere.” She turned her head slightly to regard her lover. “Liv, you drivin’?”

Elana sat up straighter at that. “Driving?” she asked.

“I’m an SVU detective. She’s an SVU lieutenant. You’re a judge that handles SVU cases. I know these clubs have privacy restrictions but do you really want to chance some horny hothead violating them?”

“I see your point, but I’ve been coming here for years and have never had a problem. There are also… private rooms.”

“How is it that you’ve been coming here for years and we only just heard about this place last week?” Rollins asked, momentarily sidetracked by the offense.

“I don’t know,” Elana said, slightly amused. “I don’t think it’s particularly secret or elitist. You can see it from the street and drop in unannounced.”

“Huh,” Amanda said, tilting her head as she considered it, then shook it off and ventured ahead. “I’d be game for a private room. Liv?”

Olivia was peeling the label off her beer bottle and stopped to look at Amanda. “Fine by me.”

Amanda nodded. “I presume there’s a charge for that?”

Elana offered the same coy expression the detective had graced her with earlier. “I thought you didn’t presume things, Detective.”

Amanda laughed, shaking a finger at the redhead. “Cheeky. That’s cheeky. A little bold, too, Judge.”

“Please don’t call me Judge,” Elana said with a grimace.

“Yeah, I don’t actually know your first name,” Amanda replied sheepishly.

“What? How many cases have we had together?” Elana asked, eyebrows shooting up.

“I gotta be honest with you, I wasn’t looking at your nameplate. Even in your judge’s robes you’ve got a nice rack.”

Olivia couldn’t help choking on her beer, almost spraying it everywhere but keeping her mouth forcibly closed to avoid it, though she did start coughing as soon as she swallowed.

Amanda grinned a little self-consciously and peered at the judge from under her bangs.

“It’s Elana,” the judge said as she pushed to her feet, dislodging her wrist from Amanda’s grasp. “I’ll get us a room.”

***

Amanda whistled as they shut the door behind them, engaging the privacy lock that could only be overridden by one of the DMs. “Did you ask for southern charm?” she laughed, cataloguing the very New Orleans-type vibe of the room. “Is that a functioning saxophone?” She headed toward it but the judge blocked her path.

“I wouldn’t.”

“Right,” Amanda said, stopping mid-step and snapping her fingers. “I forgot where I was for a minute.”

Olivia was already perusing the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that lined one wall, finally sliding one of the fetish photography books from its confines and carrying it with her to the chaise lounge across the room. She stretched out and put her glasses on, opening the book.

Elana glanced sideways at Olivia and back to Detective Rollins. “Is she going to read?”

“First of all, that’s a photography book, so technically no, but otherwise, yeah. She does her own thing. She likes to watch. That bother you?”

Elana looked at Olivia again, knowing the lieutenant was paying attention even if her eyes were on the glossy pages in her lap. She gave a slight shake of her head. “It’s different, but no. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Praise the Lord for open-minded judges,” Amanda said with a quirky grin. She saw Liv smirk out of the corner of her eye and chuckled, closing the distance between herself and the judge. “I’m gonna kiss you now; get it out of the way,” she announced as she leaned in and pressed her mouth to Elana’s, sucking softly at the judge’s bottom lip.

Surprised at the suddenness but having no other objection, Elana closed her eyes at the feel of the detective’s gently demanding mouth.

Amanda drew back, that quirky smile persisting. “Not so bad, right?”

Elana rolled her shoulders and cracked a few of her knuckles. “Not so bad,” she agreed.

Amanda lifted a hand and ran one finger down Elana’s throat, continuing all the way to her belly. “Let’s get this undone, hmm?” she asked, indicating the judge’s blouse with a tilt of her head.

Elana nodded silently, hands going to her top button and freeing it, then the next, the next, the next, until all of the accessible buttons were undone. There were two left, but those were tucked into her skirt.

Amanda waited a beat to see if the judge would continue and raised an eyebrow when she didn’t. “Come on now, Elana… I’m pretty sure you know better.”

The slightest shiver took root at the base of Elana’s spine and she tugged her blouse out of her skirt, freeing the last two buttons and letting the satin garment hang open.

“Was that a test, honey?” Amanda drawled, crossing her arms over her chest.

That shiver started to work its way up her back. “Subconsciously, yes. Not willfully.”

“I wonder if your punishment’ll recognize the distinction.” Amanda smirked at the surprised look on the judge’s face. “Did you think you were exempt?”

Elana felt her cheeks heat up for the first time in awhile. “No,” she answered, staring at a spot over Amanda’s shoulder.

Amanda ran her hands up and down the judge’s arms, giving a gentle squeeze. “Are you a good girl?” she asked, one hand continuing upward to brush through Elana’s loose hair.

Elana understood what she was asking. “I prefer to be good, yes,” she offered quietly.

“Mkay,” Rollins said with a nod. “We’ll chalk the testing up to finding your way with a new partner?”

Elana exhaled subtly with relief and mirrored the detective’s nod. “That would be appreciated.”

Amanda wrapped her fingers around a fistful of hair and slowly tightened her grip. “You look real pretty like this,” she murmured, bringing her face closer to the judge’s, nudging her nose along the curve of the redhead’s jaw.

Elana’s lips parted in a soft gasp and she struggled to maintain her aloofness. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Amanda pulled back slightly to look at her. “You’re welcome.” She slowly circled behind the judge, wrapping her arms around the older woman, hands coming to rest on her bare stomach. “So you don’t like being punished. Why don’t you tell me a few things you do like?”

Elana’s eyes drifted closed at the intimate touch as she tried to answer the question. But she had never really been asked to spout off a list of things she liked and she wasn’t sure how to put her thoughts to words. “I like… following orders, I guess,” she said quietly.

“You guess?” Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re not sure?”

“I’m just not sure how to put it,” Elana clarified. “I like pleasing the person I’m with; making her happy.”

“Okay,” Amanda said, thinking it over as she nodded. “Okay. I can work with that.”

Elana let out a sigh of relief. She had done this so many times it felt strange not to be able to voice her preferences clearly. She was used to filling out a checklist and saying no when she didn’t like something, not being put on the spot and talking about it aloud.

Fingernails dragging across her belly pulled her attention, her muscles quivering under Amanda’s touch.

Amanda loved the feel of nerves beneath her fingertips and she rested her chin on the judge’s shoulder, whispering into the air between them. “Take your skirt off, honey.”

Elana exhaled sharply, her brain taking a few seconds to process the command, but as soon as she did, shaking fingers were at the back of her skirt, lowering the zipper. She let the garment fall to the floor and stood still, pulse pounding.

“Mmm,” Amanda purred, pulling back to look the judge over and liking what she saw. “You belong in that book Liv’s lookin’ at.”

“Not hardly,” Elana responded, glancing over her shoulder at Amanda with an unimpressed expression. Her eyes widened when she felt the detective’s palm connect with her satin panties and she faced forward again, fumbling for words. “I—I’m sorry,” she finally managed to say, her backside stinging.

“Nobody taught you how to take a compliment?” Amanda scolded, spanking the other cheek.

Elana’s breath rushed out at the second smack and she forced it back in slowly. “Thank you,” she whispered, though it was obviously too late. “I’m—not used to that kind of compliment. I’m sorry.” When the detective didn’t respond right away she got a little nervous. “Please don’t punish me, Amanda. I’m sorry.”

“No?” Amanda asked, moving around in front of Elana and crooking a finger under her chin. “You don’t think you deserve a little trip across my knee for that?”

It’s not that she didn’t think she could take it, it was just that she hadn’t meant to do anything to head them in that direction. She really did prefer to be good and please her partners. It was usually easy. Maybe because there wasn’t usually so much room for talking. Her mouth was more likely to get her in trouble than her actions. She averted her gaze from Amanda’s piercing blue one, staring at the floor. “I know I do,” she finally admitted.

“Help me out here,” Amanda said gently, stroking with the finger that was holding the judge’s chin up. She tilted her head, tossing her bangs out of her eyes. “Full disclosure. What aren’t you sayin’?”

The fact that Amanda was being so patient just made Elana feel worse. “Full disclosure,” she finally relented. “Every single thing I say or do in my professional life disappoints one side or the other, without fail. I don’t resent it; it comes with the job. But in my personal life I want to feel something else. I don’t want to feel that disappointment.”

Well that nearly broke Amanda’s heart and she pressed her lips to the judge’s, staying that way for several long seconds. When she finally pulled back she ran her hands through Elana’s hair and shook her head. “I’m not disappointed with you,” she promised. “I like spankin’. If anything, I’m thrilled you gave me an excuse, honey.”

The detective’s words and her incredibly charming grin made Elana relax, blowing out a slow breath.

“But if you’re saying no, I can respect that,” Amanda continued. “Without being disappointed. Come to think of it, I’m pretty hard to disappoint.”

Both heads snapped toward the chaise lounger at Olivia’s sudden snort of laughter. She raised the photography book to hide her face from their hawk-like stares.

“Ignore her,” Amanda said with her own amused little snort.

Elana looked back to Detective Rollins, keeping her amusement contained to a twinkle in her eyes. “I’m not saying no,” she then offered quietly. “I like being spanked. Physically. It’s usually a reward.”

“Well that is excellent,” Rollins said, her grin widening. “Consider it a reward for honest communication.” She took Elana’s hand and led her to the bed, taking a seat on the end of it. She bit her lip as she stared at the front of the judge’s panties, squirming slightly at the effect the sight had on her level of excitement. “As hot as you look in those panties, I’m gonna want your bare ass under my hand. Take ‘em down and bend over.”

Elana gave a nod in acknowledgment and complied without issue, pushing her panties down to mid-thigh and crawling across Amanda’s lap.

Amanda bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from groaning at the judge’s weight across her thighs. “Get comfortable,” she said instead, rubbing Elana’s back through her blouse. “You know, relatively speaking,” she added.

Elana shifted a few times and then settled. It was a little strange to still be wearing her blouse, but also kind of sexy.

“You ask me to stop, I stop,” Amanda announced, drawing a fingertip down the back of one thigh and up the other. “You good with that or you want a safe word? I only use ‘em when I’m role playing.”

“I’m good with that, thank you,” Elana agreed.

“By the way, your ass is gorgeous,” Amanda informed the judge as she let her hand fall lightly across one cheek.

“Thank you,” Elana said again, not about to make the same mistake twice in one night.

“Mhmm,” Amanda hummed, her hand falling across the other cheek.

As Amanda started to slowly warm her up, Elana came to the conclusion that the detective was quite experienced at this and most definitely knew what she was doing. She started off gentle and found a rhythm, easing Elana in to the spanking. By the time she started to feel the sting she was already letting out quiet noises and pressing down into Amanda’s lap.

“You likin’ that?” Amanda asked with a smirk.

“Yes,” Elana answered despite the blush it caused. At least she wasn’t facing the detective.

“Yeah?” Amanda purred, rubbing her hand over the judge’s reddening bottom. “How’s it make you feel, when I spank your ass?” She gave a sharp slap to the underside of one cheek.

Elana’s breath rushed out along with a single word. “Warm.”

“Warm,” Amanda repeated, slapping the other cheek. “That it?” She went back to rubbing.

A shudder raced up Elana’s spine and her hands curled into the comforter. “I—I—” she wasn’t sure her brain was still processing higher functions.

Amanda wound a hand in the judge’s hair and pulled until Elana lifted her head. “You said it’s usually a reward, honey. You warm and wet?”

Elana closed her eyes and nodded.

Amanda gently pressed her head back down and stroked through the hair she’d been pulling. “Good girl,” she grinned, applying two more forceful swats that left handprints on the judge’s ass. “But I want to hear it from those pretty lips of yours.”

Elana cried out at the harder slaps, her hands curling tighter around the comforter. “I’m—wet,” she whispered, her face almost as warm as her ass. She wasn’t used to talking so much.

“Liv, I think she’s blushing,” Amanda announced, throwing a look over her shoulder at her lover.

“Be nice, baby, it’s her first time with you. Not everyone’s used to being so chatty,” Olivia said without looking away from her book.

Amanda chuckled and shook her head, sighing as she looked back down at the judge across her lap. “All right, all right,” she promised.

Elana made a note to thank Olivia later, if she ever stopped blushing.

“So,” Amanda continued. “You’re warm and wet.” She let loose with a barrage of not-quite-punishing blows that left the judge winded. “Do you want more, honey? Or do you want something else?” She rubbed the blazing skin for a few seconds before letting her fingers crawl lower, her intention clear.

Elana gasped, somehow not having thought Amanda would be willing to go quite that far, but once she realized it was possible, she suddenly couldn’t imagine going without. “Please,” she said hoarsely, the muscles in her thighs twitching.

Amanda’s fingers kept crawling lower until they were between the judge’s legs, where she could feel the heat waiting for her, just beyond her reach. “Please what?” she asked, needing to make sure they were on the same page. “For consent’s sake, honey, please what?”

Elana squeezed her eyes shut tight and exhaled hard. “Please fuck me,” she begged on the next inhale.

There was something about hearing a judge say those words that sparked Amanda’s fuse hotter than normal and she let out an indecent groan, two fingers sliding in deep. “Oh,” she purred, eyelids fluttering as her fingers were welcomed. “You sure as hell _are_ wet.”

Olivia glanced over the top of her glasses, biting her lip at the sight of Amanda’s fingers buried inside the judge. The lounger was behind them and off to the side so she couldn’t see either of their faces, but she could imagine the look on Amanda’s and it made her groin twitch. She wanted to be closer. Holding her breath, she dragged the chaise forward, grateful for the plush carpet to mute the sound, and stopped a few feet in front of the bed, sliding back onto it and returning her attention to her book.

Amanda’s heartbeat rushed in her ears when she noticed Olivia moving closer, a fresh flood of wetness seeping between her thighs, her pulse jumping and racing. She did nothing to acknowledge the movement though, not wanting to spook her lover. She leaned over and sucked on the back of Elana’s neck, slowly withdrawing her fingers and letting them rest for a split second before pushing back in.

Elana’s entire world narrowed down to the feel of Amanda’s fingers inside her, slipping in and out easily because she was so wet. She knew she was making needy little noises but she couldn’t make herself care, let alone make herself stop. Her backside had a nice warm glow which only added to the pleasurable feelings tumbling through her and she slowly started to move her hips.

“That’s a good girl,” Amanda praised her when she started to move. She liked it when her women got into it enough that they couldn’t hold still. “You movin’ around? I like that,” she confessed, licking and kissing her way up to the redhead’s ear and tugging the lobe between her teeth for a nibble. “Gettin’ so hot you can’t hold still… that gets me off, honey.” She clenched her thighs and pumped her fingers a little harder; a little faster, drawing out a whimper from the judge.

The words got to Elana almost as much as the detective’s fingers, her belly tightening and sending a pulse of heat straight to her cunt. “Please,” she said again, pressing back hard against Amanda’s hand.

“Please?” Amanda asked. “More fingers? Faster? Harder? Slower? Softer? Fuck your ass? Touch your clit? Please what?”

The words blended together and what started as clear speech trailed off into a moan. “Please—ohhh God…” She threw her head back and tried to focus. “Please touch my—” She didn’t know if she’d ever said that word aloud.

“C’mon,” Amanda coaxed, pushing her fingers in deep and holding them still. “Touch your what, honey?”

“I c—I can’t,” Elana breathed, pressing her face harder into the mattress.

“Then I can’t help you,” Amanda said with a shrug of one shoulder even though the judge couldn’t see her.

At the judge’s whimper, Olivia decided it was time to play good cop, bad cop, and she took off her glasses, set down the photography book and moved to kneel in front of the bed so she’d be eye level with Elana. “Hey,” she said softly, flinching when the judge looked up faster than she’d anticipated. She settled quickly and reached a shaking hand up to drag one fingertip through fiery red hair. “You can say it,” she encouraged. “You want her to touch your clit, right?” Her smile was soft and tender. “You can say it, Elana, I know you can.”

Amanda nearly fell off the bed when Olivia approached and her hands shook when she saw Olivia touch the judge. Elana had no way of knowing how significant that was and she hoped the judge wouldn’t do anything to change her lover’s mind.

Elana’s breath hitched at Olivia’s gentle encouragement; her kindness. She nodded at the question. Yes, she did want Amanda to touch her clit. And to start moving her fingers again.

Olivia nodded in return, stroking her thumb briefly across Elana’s cheek. “If I can say it, you can say it. Please touch my clit,” she modeled for the blushing woman. “Give her what she wants and I promise… she’ll blow your mind,” she added in a whisper.

Elana was on sensory overload and she opened her mouth, forcing the words out before she could talk herself down again. “Please touch my clit,” she said in a rush, then hid her face in the mattress again.

Olivia tossed a wink to Amanda and retreated back to her lounger, but she didn’t pick up the book again and she didn’t lay down, just sat on the edge of it with her eyes on the scene.

“Good girl,” Amanda said with a grin, blowing Liv a kiss and wiggling her fingers inside the judge before starting up a new rhythm. In and out, in and out, picking up speed, and her free hand worked its way beneath the judge, seeking out her clit as promised.

Elana groaned with relief, tears stinging her eyes, and her hips started to roll. She never did last long once her lovers started touching her there and within a few minutes she cried out, tensing around the detective’s fingers and shuddering with release.

Amanda purred and worked her slowly back down, then eased her fingers out and lewdly licked them clean, mostly for Olivia’s benefit since Elana was still face down across her lap. “How you doin’?” she asked the judge after a few more minutes spent breathing in silence.

“Good,” Elana replied, finding herself extremely comfortable, a lazy haze starting to creep over her that she did her best to fight off.

“Good,” Amanda repeated, patting the judge’s ass. “Why don’t you get up on your knees and give me a kiss?”

Elana didn’t want to move, ever, but she pushed up onto her hands and knees, then sat back on her heels and offered her mouth to the detective.

Amanda kissed her, long and sweet, one hand working under Elana’s blouse to rub up and down her back. “You were a real good girl,” she praised when their lips parted.

“Thank you,” Elana whispered, her lips tingling from the kiss.

Olivia couldn’t help wanting to kiss her as well. The idea made her insides churn with nerves, but she wanted it and she wasn’t going to let anyone or anything take that away from her. She got to her feet and approached the bed, watching Amanda’s eyes try to pop out of her head, and once she was standing in front of them both she reached out, taking hold of the back of Elana’s neck, slowly bringing their lips together.

Amanda’s cunt pulsed at the sight and as she saw Elana’s hands start to move, lightning-fast reflexes let her pin the judge’s hands behind her back before she could touch Olivia. That would be the quickest way to get her lover clear across the room or maybe even out of it altogether.

Elana got the message; relaxed her hands in Amanda’s grip and let Olivia control the kiss.

Olivia took her time, drawing her tongue along Elana’s lower lip before pressing it gently inside, appreciating the taste of whatever fruity drink the judge had been nursing earlier. “You’re very beautiful,” she murmured when she pulled back.

Elana blushed yet again, her eyes anywhere but on Olivia’s face. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “The two of you are… ridiculously gorgeous.”

Olivia smirked and took a step back, shoving her hands in her pockets with a shrug. “I don’t know about all that,” she said self-consciously.

“Oh no, you definitely are,” Amanda chimed in.

“You too, Detective,” Elana qualified.

“Hush,” Amanda teased, her cheeks a little pink. “And if I can’t call you judge, you can’t call me detective.”

“Fair enough,” Elana conceded, and then all three of them groaned when Amanda and Olivia’s cell phones chimed at the exact same time.

“Fuck,” Amanda cursed as she checked the text, though she already knew it would be work. She ran a hand through her hair and looked apologetically at the judge. “I’m so sorry. Raincheck for the rest of the night?”

“Don’t apologize,” Elana replied with a shake of her head, climbing off the bed and pulling up her panties, then retrieving her skirt and slipping back into it. “I was looking forward to returning the favor, but I’ll manage,” she said with a grin as she did up her blouse and tucked it in, smoothing everything out. “And raincheck? Yes. You know where to find me.”

They all walked out together after Liv returned the photography book to its rightful place and Amanda hailed a cab. “Good night, Your Honor,” she said cheekily, stealing a kiss to the judge’s cheek before ducking into the cab after Olivia.

Elana couldn’t help a little chuckle, shaking her head as she hailed her own cab, grateful she got to go home and relax. Judges’ hours were far more predictable than lieutenants and detectives. The only issue she faced now was remaining professional the next time either of them testified in her courtroom.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out Olivia was the first one to land on the witness stand in front of Judge Barth. She couldn’t help splitting her attention between Barba and Elana, only just remembering to look at the jury every now and then as well.

She was in the gallery for the rest of the trial and she caught Elana looking at her multiple times, only realizing after the fifth time or so that it was probably because she was staring at the judge.

Barba finally turned around to see who the judge kept looking at. The only indication of his surprise was a slight twitch of one eye before he turned back around.

After court was adjourned for the day Barba railroaded her into his office and shut the door. “Why did the judge keep looking at you?” he asked in that clipped way of his, fishing a sandwich out of his mini fridge and opening the wrapper.

“Did she?” Olivia pretended not to have noticed, but she could feel the blush on her cheeks and knew Barba wouldn’t miss a thing.

“Oh my God,” he said, stopping with the sandwich halfway to his mouth. “Oh my God. You and Rollins are fucking Judge Barth. How did this happen? Leave nothing out.” His sandwich finished its trek and he took a bite, eyes shining with mirth.

Olivia knew when she was beaten and she ran a hand over her face, settling in to tell him the story. By the time she finished he was wearing a shit-eating grin.

“This may be the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he said like an excited high schooler.

“Rafa, don’t you dare say anything to anyone,” Olivia warned him, putting on her serious face. “I don’t want to cause her any trouble.”

“My lips are sealed.” He held up his hands in surrender. “It’ll be fun torturing Rollins, though. Please tell me I can at least do that.”

“No,” Olivia said, giving him a playful shove. “You cannot.”

“This is no longer the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

But she knew he would still give Amanda a hard time.

***

And he did. The three of them were out to lunch during a recess the next day and he leaned in to say quietly, “just between us? Do you think Judge Barth would sustain more of my objections if I went down on her?”

Olivia choked on her water and Amanda just stared at him. She wasn’t easily fooled, though, she was a good detective, and after she finished staring at him she turned hot blue eyes on Olivia. “I can’t believe you told him.”

“Rollins, you’re no fun,” Barba complained.

“I’m plenty fun,” Amanda said with a smirk.

“Let the record show that I didn’t tell him, he figured it out after he caught the judge looking at me one too many times,” Olivia spoke up.

“Really? He went straight from the judge looking at you to ‘they must be fucking’?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Barba grinned. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. Or should I say secrets plural?” Nobody else knew they were even dating. “You gonna see her again?”

Both women were silent and expressionless for a few seconds until Amanda slowly formed a smirk. “Friday night.”

“And you will be videotaping for your old pal Barba?”

Olivia cracked, snorting into her water glass, her laughter reaching the next few tables. “Not on your life.”

Suddenly the defendant’s wife was standing at their table. “I’m glad you can laugh,” she shot at Olivia. “You’ve ruined my life and my family.”

Olivia didn’t want to fuel the fire but Amanda shot to her feet, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. “Your husband is a rapist and a murderer,” she hissed. “ _He_ ruined your life and your family and about a dozen others! Get the fuck away from our table.”

On the inside Olivia was beaming. She loved this side of Amanda. On the outside she held up her hands, getting between the two women. “Let’s not start blaming each other,” she said placatingly.

“Go screw yourself, Lieutenant,” the woman spat derisively, tossing the contents of her wine glass over Olivia’s blouse and jacket, some of it splashing into her hair and on her face.

Before either she or Barba could react, Amanda had literally vaulted the table to get around her and cold-cocked the woman right in the jaw. She watched in horror as the woman’s hand came up, manicured fingernails slicing through the skin of Amanda’s cheek.

Thankfully Olivia knew Amaro and Fin were at the pub next door and she texted Nick, figuring he’d have his phone on standby for Gil or Zara.

Thirty seconds later it was broken up, Amanda still screaming at the woman as Fin held her back and the woman still screaming at Amanda while Nick ran interference.

“I want her arrested! She assaulted me!” the woman shouted, trying to get past Nick.

“Throwing your drink on someone is assault, genius!” Amanda shouted back. “Go ahead and press charges, see how far you get!”

“Detective Rollins, that’s enough,” Olivia snapped, eyes on fire as she stared Amanda down.

Amanda sneered but finally shut her mouth. They were lucky she hadn’t pistol whipped the bitch. Ugh, she could feel the blood dripping down her face. It had better not scar.

***

When Elana came out of her chambers and took her seat she almost missed the chair. She couldn’t help it; she gaped at the scene in the gallery. The defendant’s wife had a nasty busted lip and swollen jaw, Olivia’s clothes were covered in red wine and Amanda’s face looked like a werewolf had attacked. “What…” She didn’t even know where to begin. Even if it was obvious to her what had happened, she still had to ask. “Explain yourselves.” She decided on righteousness.

“Your Honor,” Barba jumped in before any of the three women could speak. “There was an incident during recess that was mutually disagreeable between the three parties and they have all decided not to pursue further recourse, if it pleases the Court.”

Elana knew she would get the whole story on Friday but she didn’t let it show on her face. “Very well. But it had better not happen again,” she said, looking at all three of them in turn.

“Of course, Your Honor,” the defendant’s wife said, “as long as those homewreckers stay the hell away from me.”

Olivia prayed Amanda wouldn’t rise to the bait. She was not disappointed.

Amanda knew better than to get into it in front of the jury. She faced front and addressed Elana directly. “Yes, Your Honor.”

Olivia followed suit. “Yes, Your Honor.”

A little role reversal there, Elana thought to herself, keeping her smirk on the inside for the sake of all their careers.

***

Elana had reserved the same room for them again and Amanda had asked her to wait on her knees in the center of it. She was almost tempted to delay the encounter until she’d finished grilling them both about the incident earlier in the week but ultimately decided that this particular room should be kept business free.

A few minutes before Amanda and Olivia were slated to arrive, Elana took her hair down and carefully lowered herself to her knees in the center of the room, folding her hands loosely behind her back.

“Thanks,” Amanda said to the usher, flashing him a smile as she opened the door, then shut and locked it behind her and Liv. “Mmm, look at that good girl, waiting just like I told her to,” she drawled, walking toward Elana with a bit of a swagger.

“A little overdressed, though,” Olivia commented, feathering her fingers lightly through the judge’s hair as she walked past to drag the chaise lounge close to the foot of the bed like she’d done before.

Amanda’s knees went weak at her lover’s words and the fact that Liv had touched Elana again… even before she herself had. That was a good sign. “That’s true,” she said casually, stepping up to the kneeling judge and trailing one fingertip down the side of her blushing face. “How about you take off your blouse for us, honey?”

Elana nodded, not sure why she was already blushing, figuring that didn’t bode well for her. She undid her blouse, pulled it from her jeans to get at the last few buttons, then let it slide down her arms and off.

Olivia sat on the lounger once she had it where she wanted it, her eyes alternating between Amanda and the judge.

“Very nice,” Rollins purred, stroking down the side of Elana’s neck and over a bare shoulder with that same single fingertip, delighting in the shiver she received in response.

“Thank you,” Elana said quietly. She’d learned her lesson last time about taking compliments with grace.

“Fast learner,” Amanda said with a smirk, slipping her hand into the judge’s left bra cup and palming her breast with a firm, sure touch.

Elana gasped, not having expected Detective Rollins to touch her like that so soon. “Oh,” she breathed, both her nipples hardening in an instant.

Amanda gave quick attention to the other breast before removing her hand and stepping back to appraise the blushing judge. “Take off your bra.”

Elana’s pulse spiked, her hands shaking as she moved to comply. Something about Amanda’s demeanor was heavily electrifying. She unsnapped the bra and let it fall to the floor, resisting the urge to cover her breasts with her hands, folding them behind her back again instead.

Amanda dropped to her knees and latched on to a nipple with her mouth, suckling like she was starved for about five seconds and then moving her mouth to Elana’s, kissing her forcefully.

Elana didn’t know which way was up for a minute, trying to get her bearings amidst the staggering tightness in her belly and wetness on her panties. She moaned into the kiss, hands clenching into fists behind her back to avoid grabbing Detective Rollins in some way or another. Hair, hips, ass – she wouldn’t have cared which.

Even Olivia was breathing a little labored after that display. Amanda was always a passionate person; no one could say otherwise, but that type of intensity in the bedroom wasn’t a given, it came and went.

“I wanna fuck you hard,” Amanda said when she pulled back from the kiss. “I’m packin’ under these slacks. That okay?”

Elana wasn’t sure how to classify the noise that escaped from her as her eyes were drawn to the subtle bulge in the detective’s pants. “W—I—yes.” She cleared her throat, still staring. “Yes, that’s okay.”

Amanda grabbed a handful of fiery red hair and forced the judge forward onto all fours. “You say stop if you don’t like it; we clear on that, honey? If you just ain’t feelin’ it or if it hurts in a way you don’t like?”

“Yes,” Elana agreed, picking up one hand to undo her pants as the detective suddenly hauled her up and draped her over the bed.

“I’ll get your pants,” Amanda said, grabbing the judge’s wrist and forcing it away from her zipper. She’d apparently already popped the button.

Elana laid her arms on the bed above her head, breathing hard. Somehow Detective Rollins had managed to get her so turned on it was almost painful.

Amanda dragged the zipper down slowly and then curled her fingers around the waist of the judge’s jeans and panties, yanking them down to her thighs and leaving them there, getting her own pants undone and freeing the strap-on.

“Do you need the lube?” Olivia spoke up, practical as always.

“Will I be needin’ any lube, darlin’?” Amanda asked.

“No,” Elana answered, pressing her forehead into the comforter.

“You heard the lady,” Amanda said with a wink to her lover. “Thanks though, baby.”

“Any time,” Olivia replied, eyes glued to Amanda’s cock.

Amanda wrapped her hands around the judge’s thighs. “Push your pretty little ass toward me a bit so I can open you up,” she demanded.

Elana groaned but complied, pressing herself back against Amanda’s hands, feeling the detective’s thumbs working against the resistance of her jeans and panties to spread her open. It made things more difficult but it was damn hot.

When Amanda had her open enough she angled her hips to nudge the head of her cock between the judge’s legs and it slipped inside, making them both gasp.

“Jesus,” Rollins whispered, her eyes rolling skyward. “I was gonna ask if you were ready before I shoved inside.”

Elana had no idea what to say to that, her face bright red as she hid it in the comforter, her muscles throbbing around the head of the detective’s cock.

Intrigued, Olivia licked her lips, shifting in her seat.

“Well are you ready now?” Amanda asked. “For me to go all in, I mean.”

“Yes,” Elana murmured, keeping her face buried.

Amanda smirked at the judge’s adorable embarrassment and slid smoothly all the way inside, her hips resting against Elana’s ass cheeks. The judge’s groan was most satisfying. “That feel good?”

“Yes,” Elana panted with another low groan, clenching Amanda’s cock inside her.

“I’m gonna start to move now. You sure you can take it?” Rollins warned, moving her hands from Elana’s thighs to her waist, fingers digging in.

Elana shuddered out a moan and nodded into the comforter. “Please, yes,” she begged, already on edge with anticipation.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Amanda grinned, tossing her bangs out of her eyes as she backed up her hips and slammed forward, holding Elana in place with the grip on her waist.

Watching her lover’s cock disappear inside another woman was one thing that never failed to turn Olivia on. Her breath hitched and she leaned forward, running a hand through her hair, arousal pulsing low in her belly.

Amanda was no longer idling between thrusts. She worked up a sweat in a matter of seconds pounding into Elana’s cunt with merciless rhythm. The noises coming out of the judge were too delicious to analyze and the way Elana was bucking into her with every thrust was driving her slightly crazy. “Gonna tear you apart, little judge,” she drawled, leaning over to kiss along Elana’s spine, her hips never missing a beat.

Elana filed the nickname away for later processing, focused on the intention of Amanda’s words and the overwhelming pleasure at being fucked so hard. It had been a long time since anyone had so thoroughly ravaged her cunt like this and she clawed at the blankets, letting out a scream when Amanda pushed her over the edge, tears streaming down her cheeks at the intensity. A few full-body shudders later she collapsed in a boneless heap, breathing like a wild animal.

Amanda watched in awe as Olivia got up and crawled onto the bed, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to the back of the judge’s head. She held her breath when she saw Liv’s hand settle on Elana’s back, rubbing up and down.

“You doing okay?” Olivia whispered, sitting back on her heels so she could free her other hand, which she used to brush some hair away from Elana’s neck. Her lips went there next, leaving a few soft kisses.

“Yes, thank you,” Elana breathed, offering a quiet murmur of appreciation at the attention. She had gathered that Olivia getting involved was a scarcely-received privilege and she would treat it as such.

Amanda didn’t even move to pull the strap-on out of the judge, she just watched with bated breath.

“Can I—” Olivia cleared her throat. “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course,” Elana whispered, turning her head toward the lieutenant.

Amanda’s cunt pulsed and her hips twitched of their own accord, getting a startled noise from the judge.

Olivia figured that noise had something to do with the cock still buried inside the judge; Amanda had probably moved. Her detective never had been very good at holding still for long. She let out a little chuckle and covered Elana’s mouth with her own, immediately enjoying that same fruity taste as the last time they’d kissed. “You taste so good,” she breathed when she pulled back a minute later.

“So do you,” Elana replied, licking her lips. “Is that whiskey, Lieutenant?”

“It is,” Olivia purred. “Give me your hand, Elana.”

Elana picked up her right hand and laid it in Olivia’s.

Olivia tugged her blouse out of her slacks with her other hand. “I have a hard time letting anyone other than Amanda touch me.”

Amanda’s heart was suddenly in her throat, trying to beat its way out of her body. She wasn’t sure if she’d survive this – Liv hadn’t given her a heads up so she hadn’t been prepared for the possibility. Most of the tension was sexual but there was a part of her that was immobilized at the thought of Olivia being triggered.

Elana’s eyes found Olivia’s and she gave a subtle nod. “That’s understandable,” she said softly.

“There’s something about you that makes me want it and I can’t shake it.” She pulled the judge’s hand under her blouse and pressed it to her belly.

Elana’s hand was shaking. “I won’t move,” she promised. “I won’t do anything you don’t expressly tell me to do.”

Amanda really wanted to hug this woman and kiss her senseless. That was exactly what Olivia needed; assurance that she was in control.

Olivia nodded. “I’m going to keep my hand on yours.” She slid Elana’s hand up over her ribs, continuing slowly until Elana’s palm was cupped over her breast. Even through her bra she could feel the heat and her eyes fluttered closed, head tipping back.

Elana gasped as Olivia’s nipple hardened against her palm. Her instinct was to squeeze, but she didn’t. She held still as promised, breathing shallow through her nose.

“Squeeze a little,” Olivia whispered.

Elana exhaled slowly and her fingers twitched. She applied the slightest pressure, holding back a moan.

Olivia savored the moment, closing her eyes and biting her lip, committing the feel to memory, and then slid their hands out from under her blouse, releasing her hold. “Thank you,” she murmured.

Elana barely dared to breathe even though they weren’t touching anymore. “Thank _you_ ,” she said in return.

Amanda jerked her hips and grinned when the judge cried out in surprise.

“And you!” Elana rushed to add.

“Mhmm. Let’s not forget who gave you that orgasm,” Amanda smirked.

Olivia laughed and leaned forward to kiss her lover. “I’m sure she doesn’t forget.”

“I’m getting a little sore,” Elana spoke up, looking over her shoulder at the detective.

“I have been buried up in you for quite a bit now,” Amanda reasoned. “Hold still, honey, I’m gonna pull out slow.”

Elana nodded and tried to relax, taking handfuls of the comforter.

Amanda did as she said, inching her hips back carefully until the judge’s muscles released her cock and she freed herself, tucking the toy back inside her underwear and doing up her pants.

Elana groaned at the loss, squeezing the comforter until her knuckles turned white, then flexed her fingers.

“You think if I worked you up to it you could take that in your ass, honey?” Amanda asked casually, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Oh my God,” Elana protested, hiding her face as her cheeks heated up for what felt like the dozenth time that night.

Amanda slid one arm around Liv and rested the other across the judge’s back. “I’ll go on and take that as a yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**About a year later**

* * *

“You wanna take a guess how I feel right now?”

Elana shifted uncomfortably on her knees. “Angry,” she said quietly.

“Angry? No,” Amanda said, starting to pace the room. “Try hurt.”

“What?”

“Betrayed.” She stopped pacing in front of Elana and took the judge’s chin between one thumb and forefinger, squeezing, as she uttered the one word that would cut the deepest. “Disappointed.”

Elana’s chest constricted and tears welled in her eyes. But what could she say in her defense? The only argument she could possibly make would be that their professional lives should not affect their personal ones, and even that was weak. Amanda’s disappointment settled on her shoulders, the weight unbearable. She wanted to beg for forgiveness; beg Amanda to take that back, to not be disappointed. “I’m sorry,” was all she could get out past the tightness in her throat, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. “I should have told you.”

“Should’a told me? No, ‘Lana, you shouldn’ta done it!” Amanda raised her voice. “And Liv? She ain’t workin’ and her babysitter ain’t sick. Liv ain’t here because she don’t wanna see you.” Her speech went to hell when she was this upset but she couldn’t have cared less. “Y’think I feel betrayed? Times that by five million and y’might get close to how Liv is feelin’ right now!”

More tears fell and Elana brought her hands up to cover her face. “I cou—I couldn’t afford not to,” she stuttered. “With my kids in college and—”

“Yeah, I know,” Amanda interrupted sharply. She grabbed Elana’s wrists and jerked the judge’s hands away from her face, leaning down to put her own right close. “You don’t think we would have you covered?”

“What?” Elana blinked, genuinely taken by surprise. The thought had never even crossed her mind. “No, that’s—”

“We take care of our own!” Amanda shouted, standing back up and starting to pace the room again.

Shocked, Elana sank down to sit on her heels, her head spinning. “But I’m not…” She shook her head, trying to figure out what she wasn’t understanding.

Amanda stopped mid-stride, her voice dangerously cold. “Not one of us?” She pulled out her cell phone and opened her texts, scrolling through her conversations with Olivia until she found what she was looking for. “Remember last Friday, you couldn’t get off early?” She turned the phone toward Elana and held it so the judge could see. “Read that.”

Elana wiped her tears with the backs of her index fingers and blinked to clear her vision. “It’s a—a sad emoji,” she said. “And it says _‘Lana can’t get off early and come with_. That—that’s from you. And then Olivia said _it’s gonna feel like part of our_ —” She stopped reading, her vision blurred with fresh tears as she looked up at Amanda.

“ _Part of our family is missing_ ,” Amanda finished for her, locking the keys and almost missing her pocket as she jammed the phone back into it. Then she watched the judge fall apart, hands going back to her face as her tears turned to sobs mixed with heartfelt apologies.

Elana could feel her control coming apart at the seams and she just cried into her hands, having no idea what to do next. “I’m sorry,” she kept saying, and she meant it, she just… didn’t know how to fix it. “I c—I couldn’t ask you for help,” she finally managed to get out somewhat coherently. “I can’t take money from you and Olivia. I would never. I—I—I can’t do that, Amanda.”

“You fuckin’ dumbass,” Amanda complained, finally allowing a little affection to shine through as she grabbed Elana’s face with both hands and kissed her. “Barba called in some favors to get both your kids full rides from here on out. Ain’t nobody takin’ money from nobody. But now you don’t have books and tuition to worry about.”

Elana was confused at the change in tone and the kiss, but she wasn’t about to question it. Amanda’s words, though, she couldn’t keep her reaction inside and her eyes went wide. “What? Barba did what? Why would he do that for m—oh my God, he knows. How long has he known? No, don’t answer that. I can’t take it. My kids really have scholarships, it’s a done deal?”

“It’s a done deal,” Amanda confirmed, ignoring the part about Barba. “Now you’ll stop this foolishness immediately? Drop any clients you have and get a respectable job or return to the Bench?”

“Yes,” Elana promised. “They’ll be dropped by the close of business tomorrow.”

“By lunch time,” Amanda demanded. “And I should slap you silly.”

Elana blushed, nodding her agreement. “By lunch time,” she said softly. “And please do. I don’t think I’ve ever deserved it more.”

Amanda delivered a stinging slap to the judge’s face, then pulled her into a hug. “I’ll save the rest for when we’re all together.”

Elana gasped, not having time to do anything but that before she was crushed in Amanda’s arms, and she soaked up the comfort, melting against the blonde. “I’m so sorry, Amanda,” she breathed.

“I forgive you,” Amanda shushed her, stroking her hair. “And Liv will too. She just needs to know you care as much as she does.”

“I do,” Elana swore, relaxing a little. “I’m just not used to being that important to anyone.”

“Well y’are,” Amanda replied, nuzzling her cheek against the top of Elana’s head. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Go?”

“You don’t think I plan to let Liv cry herself to sleep tonight, do you? Get some clothes together, and your toothbrush.”

***

Twenty minutes later they were at Amanda’s apartment and Elana found herself hesitating in the doorway. “What if she won’t forg—”

“She will,” Amanda cut her off, throwing her a quirky grin. “She’s probably in the bedroom. You go on ahead and I’ll make drinks.”

Elana took a steadying breath and removed her coat, hanging it in the foyer, then moved cautiously down the hall. She could hear the TV on low and see the lights from the screen flickering on the walls. Olivia was on the bed, curled up with her knees to her chest, a blanket draped around her, eyes on whatever movie she was watching. She looked so beautiful, bathed in the ethereal glow of television light in an otherwise dark room. “Olivia?” she asked, her voice shaking.

Olivia’s head snapped toward the sound, her heart jumping into her chest. If Elana was here, that meant Amanda had smoothed things over, or so she hoped. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at the judge in the doorway. “’Lana,” she said quietly, afraid to assume anything.

Elana moved into the room and sat on the bed, playing nervously with the hem of her dress. “I’m so sorry I hurt you,” she began, barely able to get the words out before she was crying again. “I should have told you what was going on but I didn’t think I was—I didn’t know you—I—that you—” She stopped with a grunt of frustration, staring at her lap.

“You didn’t know that a piece is missing without you,” Olivia helped her out.

“Yes,” Elana said gratefully, starting to fray the stitching she was fumbling with.

Olivia reached out and laid a hand over Elana’s to halt the nervous destruction. “Stop,” she said. “Look at me, and tell me how you—” When Elana looked at her she gasped, her hand moving from Elana’s lap to the judge’s cheek. “’Lana, your face,” she said, her chest tightening.

Elana leaned into the touch with a shuddering sigh, trying to stem the flow of tears. “I’ll get the rest of my punishment in front of you,” she said seriously. “As deserved.”

“Punishment? No,” Olivia breathed, stroking the inflamed skin. “I don’t want you punished. I just want things how they were…”

“Amanda told me about the scholarships. I’ve promised to drop my clients by lunch time tomorrow. I don’t know what the next step will be, but I will never do anything like this again without talking to both of you beforehand… I just… I didn’t want to trouble you,” Elana tried to explain, lifting one hand to brush some hair back from Olivia’s face and tuck it behind her ear.

“Not troubling us was the trouble,” Olivia sighed. “Do you really not know how I feel about you? How Amanda feels about you?”

“It’s never good to assume,” Elana answered. “You two were together long before I got involved. It started out as a good time, and even when it got more personal I suppose I kept blinders on to protect myself. I’m sorry. Deep down I know how you feel; how Amanda feels. Doesn’t it scare you? Feeling like this?”

“Every day,” Olivia confessed. “But I’ve learned not to hide from it. The more you resist, the more powerful it grows.”

Elana looked down at her lap again. “I love you, both of you,” she said in barely a whisper.

“And I love you,” Olivia said back. “I’ll let Amanda tell you herself, but me, I love you, ‘Lana.”

Elana scooted closer so she could wrap Olivia in a hug, breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn’t ruined everything.

Olivia squeezed the hell out of the redhead for several long moments, then knocked on the wall to let Amanda know it was safe to join them.

“My girls okay?” Amanda asked, peering around the door frame into the room. When she saw them hugging she figured it was a good sign.

“Yeah,” Olivia answered anyway, motioning Amanda over with one hand. “She apologized and explained herself.”

Amanda walked over and slid onto the bed, lips pursed as she nodded. “I guess all that’s left is punishment, then.”

“Is that really necessary?” Olivia asked, one arm still wrapped tightly around Elana.

“Yeah baby, it is,” Amanda said gently. Then, to Elana, “go on and get yourself into the corner over there while Liv and I discuss it.”

Elana’s face immediately flushed as she extracted herself from Olivia’s tightening embrace and walked to the indicated corner, standing with her back to the room. That was certainly embarrassing, standing in the corner like a five-year-old. Not that she didn’t deserve it.

Amanda slid closer to Liv and pressed their foreheads together. “I know this is hard for you, baby. What do you think’s appropriate?”

Olivia bit her lip and let out a sardonic little chuckle. “Time served?”

Amanda snorted and kissed the tip of Olivia’s nose. “Nice try. Glad you’re a cop and not a judge. Now how ‘bout a real answer?”

Olivia didn’t know what to suggest. She lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “A spanking?”

“She likes those, baby,” Amanda reminded her lover.

“She likes them as a reward,” Olivia said quietly. “Not as a punishment.”

Amanda thought on that for a moment. “Come over here, ‘Lana,” she directed, and when Elana was on her knees in front of the bed she ran her fingers through the judge’s hair. “There anything you don’t like bein’ spanked with?”

Elana closed her eyes and nodded. She didn’t want to admit it, but there was. “A belt.”

“You can still say stop,” Amanda assured her, “but can you take a punishment with one of my belts?”

Elana nodded again, her throat constricting with dread, but she could take it and she knew she deserved it. “Yes.”

Olivia’s eyes filled with tears but she didn’t protest again.

“Before I go ahead with this, I need to know why you don’t like belts,” Amanda encouraged the kneeling judge.

“It’s what my parents used to use when I was growing up. Before I was interested in that sort of thing, so I never developed a taste for it.”

“Were you abused with one?”

“No no, I was… I think fourteen the first time I caught it.” She blushed again. “For smoking. In my bedroom. With a boy.”

“Triple crown,” Amanda said with a grin. “So belts don’t scare you, you just don’t like ‘em?”

“That’s right,” Elana confirmed.

“Okay then,” Amanda finally decided. “They’re hanging in the closet. Bring me one.”  
  
“You want me to choose?” Elana asked, surprised, as she got to her feet.

“I do,” Amanda said.

Elana felt strange opening someone else’s closet and looking through it, but Amanda had expressly commanded her to do so, so she did it. All of the belts were hooked over the neck of one hanger by their buckles and she shivered as she ran her hands over each of them, having no idea which to choose. They really weren’t all that different from each other. She guessed a smooth one was safer than a studded so she maneuvered until she had a plain black leather one separated out and somehow managed to get the rest back on the hanger in an orderly fashion. She walked back to Amanda and held it out with a sheepish expression. “Is this one okay or did you want a studded one?”

“This’ll do fine,” Amanda replied, taking the belt from the judge. “I don’t intend to make you bleed, honey.”

“I don’t—I didn’t know. You’ve never punished me before,” Elana said quietly.

“Because you’re usually a good girl,” Amanda reminded her, standing up and stroking her hand through Elana’s hair. “I might use studs for a repeat offense, but not a first timer,” she added with a charming smile. “Bend over the bed.”

Olivia’s stomach was twisted into painful knots, her sense of justice warring with her feelings for Elana. She still had the blanket around her shoulders and she scooted backwards to lean against the headboard, knees still drawn up to her chest. She watched Elana step forward and bend over, bracing herself on her forearms.

“Remember, you can say stop,” Amanda advised, lifting the hem of Elana’s dress and draping it across the middle of her back. She dragged black lace panties down to the judge’s knees, then unbuttoned and rolled up the right sleeve of her white oxford blouse. She grabbed the buckle and wound the belt a few times around her hand, closing it into a fist when she had the appropriate amount coiled. That left about eight inches of leather to work with.

“I remember,” Elana promised. “I’ll take as much as I can.”

“It’s gonna hurt, ‘Lana,” Amanda gave one last warning. “I don’t like Liv bein’ heartbroken.”

Elana took a steadying breath and swallowed past the tightness in her throat. “I understand.”

“Okay then,” Amanda nodded, resting her left hand on Elana’s back and gearing up with her right. She was too close and had to relinquish the contact, stepping back and letting her left hand fall to her side. She swung a few times to get a feel for the arc and weight, then let the tip of the belt brush the judge’s backside to let her know to get ready. Steeling herself, she drew her arm back and snapped the leather sharply across the middle of Elana’s buttocks.

The sound made Olivia jump and she looked at Elana, gauging the judge’s reaction.

Elana yelped and threw her head back, kicking at the carpet with the heel of one shoe. That stung like fire and she knew she wasn’t going to last long before she started to cry. She tried her hardest to hold off, for Olivia’s sake, but after the second strike her eyes welled up. “Ahh!”

“Amanda, that’s—” Liv started to say but Amanda cut her off.

“Olivia Margaret,” she said, and that was all that needed to be said. Liv shut her mouth and pulled the blanket tighter around herself, and Amanda was satisfied that she wouldn’t interrupt again.

Elana jumped at the third lash. She could feel the tip of the belt digging in to the outside of her right cheek and knew there’d be welts. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on the stinging pain; the reminder of what a stupid decision she had made. She’d never meant to hurt either of them. Truthfully, she’d been afraid to acknowledge how serious their bond had become so she downplayed it, letting herself believe that they wouldn’t care if she hopped the fence. Nothing in court was personal, right? She’d had to go against the prosecution as many times as the defense when she was a judge and neither of them had ever gotten upset with her outside of the courtroom for that. In hindsight she understood that it was different. That it felt like a betrayal, mostly to Olivia but to Amanda as well. And she adored both of them. She honestly hoped Amanda was going to beat her ass until she’d have trouble sitting.

Amanda swung twice more with her forehand and walked across to Elana’s other side. She’d have to use her backhand to even out the welts that the tip of the belt was raising. “Five more,” she said, delivering the sixth lash with unerring precision. The tip snapped in just the right spot to mirror the first mark.

Elana whimpered and lowered her head, tears wetting her arms as she hid her face. Two more and she was crying in earnest, but she didn’t complain or ask Amanda to stop. Her entire ass was burning, and the welts were throbbing on top of that. She only had two left.

Amanda took a breath, admired the bright red welted skin, and then landed the two final strokes one after another.

Elana cried out and buried her face further into her arms, shoulders shaking as she let out more tears. It hurt, so badly, but the pain came on the wings of absolution and that made all the difference between the bad kind of misery and the good. “I’m so sorry,” she cried quietly, every tiny movement flaring hot on her backside. She tried to hold still but that was useless; she couldn’t keep from shifting and squirming.

Amanda tossed the belt on the floor behind her and moved to Elana, leaning down to kiss her shoulders and the back of her head. “You did good, honey,” she praised. “Real good. I already forgave you and Liv already forgave you, but hopefully now you can accept that forgiveness and maybe forgive yourself. I know you didn’t mean to hurt us, ‘Lana. I know that with all my heart.”

Elana didn’t think she could remember a time when someone’s words were so comforting; so soothing. She relaxed a little, allowing her tears to start to slow, her breaths becoming more normalized. When she finally lifted her head, she gasped to see Olivia crying. “No, Liv,” she said, “I’m fine.” She looked at Amanda for permission and when she got a nod she crawled up the bed and laid her head in Olivia’s lap. “Don’t cry, please,” she murmured. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Olivia reached a shaking hand out from under the blanket to play with Elana’s hair. “It’s hard for me to see you hurt,” she said, her voice choked and raspy.

“I know, I know it is,” Elana tried to assure her further. “You’re the most compassionate person I’ve ever met, Liv. But this is the good kind of hurting, you know that. You just have to remind yourself that I wanted to take this pain. I needed to. I deserved punishment and I had the power to stop it. I didn’t want to stop it, Liv. Remind yourself, okay? Do that now.”

It was still hard for Olivia to see anyone hurt, especially someone she loved. But she knew. Slowly her finger eased off the proverbial trigger and her heart rate started to calm. Her tears stopped and she looked down at Elana, stroking the side of her face with a gentle smile. “My instincts try so hard to run the show,” she finally whispered. “Thank you for the reminder. You took the pain so beautifully, ‘Lana. Thank you for that, too.” She looked at Amanda and held her hand out, asking for her lover without words. When Amanda came to her she wrapped an arm around the blonde and squeezed her close. “I’m sorry,” she said after a moment of peaceful quiet. She hated it when Amanda had to use her middle name.

“Water under the bridge, baby,” Amanda responded with a smile.

“I shouldn’t have argued,” Olivia insisted quietly.

Amanda brought her train of thought to a halt at Olivia’s insistence, backing up a few paces in her head. Olivia didn’t usually dwell on things like that, so if she was pressing the issue, it meant something. “Liv, do you—do you need a little spanking?” she asked, pretty certain she was interpreting her lover correctly. Olivia would never say yes, but if she didn’t say no then Amanda was right.

Liv lifted one shoulder in a shrug, her eyes anywhere but on Elana or Amanda.

Elana had never seen Olivia get a spanking in all the time she’d been with them. She held her breath, not sure how to feel about it. “Can I pull up my panties?” she asked Amanda softly, trying not to jar the gentle atmosphere.

“Go ahead, honey, thanks for askin’,” Amanda replied, leaning down to kiss the judge’s cheek. While Elana did that, she moved herself to the edge of the bed. “C’mere, Liv.”

Olivia finally shed the protective blanket she’d been huddled under all night and scooted forward until she could lay across Amanda’s lap. It was a safe place to be, even if she was getting a punishment. In fact, anywhere near Amanda Rollins was a safe place to be. The safest she’d ever felt.

Amanda looked down at her lover and couldn’t help a smile. Damn, she loved this woman with all her heart and soul. “I’m thinkin’ I want to scale you up to a four, baby, so you let me know when we get there.”

Olivia nodded, folding her hands beneath her and laying her cheek on them.

“Do you think you deserve to keep your shorts up?” Amanda asked. She preferred to let Liv control some parts of a punishment; it was good for both of them.

Olivia shook her head. She had argued with Amanda over something that wasn’t her decision.

“Okay baby, shorts down. What about your panties? Do you think you deserve to keep those up?”

Olivia hesitated on that one, but eventually shook her head. She trusted Elana enough by now to allow the judge to see her like this, and she trusted Amanda with her life.

A little surprised, Amanda curled her fingers into the waistband of Olivia’s shorts and panties. “Okay baby,” she said again, then slowly tugged the garments down to Olivia’s knees. “Let me know when we get to a four, remember,” she instructed, then smoothed her palm across Olivia’s naked backside and started to spank her.

Elana was laying on her stomach, her ass still on fire, and Amanda was blocking her view of Olivia. But as much as she wanted to see Liv’s exposed skin, she wasn’t about to go crawling around just to have a look. If it didn’t happen naturally, she’d wait for whenever it did.

Olivia closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Amanda’s palm connecting with her backside. Being across Amanda’s lap was always a grounding experience for her. The spanking kept her rooted in the present and prevented her thoughts from slipping to the past. As her skin started to heat up a little she closed her teeth over her bottom lip, managing not to start squirming just yet.

Amanda maintained a constant rhythm, one spank after the next, no surprises. When Liv’s cheeks started to flush pink she upped the strength, still only using about a tenth of the force she’d used with Elana. Liv was different. This felt to Olivia like the belt did to Elana—she knew her lover well enough to know that. “Where we at, baby?” she decided to check in even though she’d asked Liv to tell her when the pain reached a certain level.

“Three,” Olivia said quietly.

“Okay baby, you’re doing great,” Amanda said with a kiss to the back of Liv’s head, never missing a beat. She stayed consistent for another minute or so and then spanked a little harder, wanting to push Liv the last little bit to get her lover where she wanted her.

Olivia finally shifted her hips in discomfort. “Four,” she stated, her voice still quiet. “I’m sorry for arguing.”

“Good girl,” Amanda praised, landing about a dozen more swats at the same level before she wound it down, rubbing Olivia’s backside.

Olivia shuddered softly as the punishment ended, soaking up the comfort and the praise from her lover. Her ass stung, just the right amount, and she was able to abandon her guilt. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“I love you, Olivia Margaret,” Amanda whispered back, kissing Liv’s head and pulling up her panties and shorts for her.

Olivia squirmed at the attention and carefully sat up, curling into Amanda, arms around her lover’s neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
